five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Nights at Phonetom's
Three Nights at Phonetom's is a fanon game (by Seth Reuben) and is based on Five Nights at Freddy's 4. With the original three antagonists from One Week At Seth's and is in the final timeline on Seth's series of fan games. Summary "Fredbear's Family Dinner demolished and is looking for a new business attraction using the old suits, turns out they found three suits. A Blue animatronic, A Stickman and a Cat Animatronic! Visit Phonetom's Horror land, it's ready to scare you and your friends and lastly the place is dying to meet you!" Basically the story is based on FNaF 3 and the mechanics are FNaF 4. You must check the left and front door, check behind you as well! Shine your flashlight at the animatronics and they will just go away. If they are in front of you just close the door, if they are behind you just flash your light at at them but don't ignore them it will lead to your end. Mechanics Flashlight As always there will be a flash light, the flashlight is used to scare off animatronics behind the office. However it is advised to not shine the flashlight immediately at the hallway, you must listen to two specific sound ques that Blueman and Seth makes. Door The doors are used to block animatronics if they are in front of you, however if you don't check both doors either Blueman or Seth will get inside. There is only one door and that is in front of you. Monitor The monitor is a mechanic that is not really useful, it is just a feature in the game. You use to monitor all the rooms but it may be deactivated sometimes and you can't pick it up it is only on the wall. It is a hint that an animatronic may be on the hallway or behind you. Nights Night 1 During night one, everything isn't that hard and gives time for the person to look around and learn the mechanics. However, during 2 AM you will hear a running sound. This indicates if Phonetom will be on the front door, when the player sees the door is opened wider that means Phonetom is inside and will be behind the person. When the door is also opened wide it will give Blueman or Seth a chance to get inside. If Seth does it will lead to an instant death, but he will only appear on night 2. Night 2 During 12 AM, Blueman will have a very reasonable chance to be outside the hallway, and Phonetom might be running towards the office. During 3 AM, Phonetom's movements will be faster and so is Blueman. When 4 AM strikes Phonetom and Blueman will be gone but the player will here a scratch on the wall coming towards the room, this will note that Seth has appeared. He will only come on the front door, sounds easy right? Well if you manage to drive him off you're safe, but as you turn around he will be back. If you don't leave the front door he will go inside the room and will hide behind the player. If he would manage to shine his light at Seth quickly then he is safe, if not then Seth will simply end his night. Night 3 Night 3 is a very difficult night, 12 AM and Phonetom is already behind you and Blueman out the door. Blueman's movements are very quick but Phonetom is even quicker. If the player leaves him for a while and when he turns around Phonetom will end the player's night. But during 4 AM Seth will take over everyone's place. And even quicker from before. When the player shine his light on the door instead of Seth activating his hide animation, he will stand still looking at the player, if the door isn't closed than he will either kill the player or go behind him. Night 4 Night 4 is different from the others, in this night you will be facing Phonetom alone but this time he has a different mechanic. His A.I. is now a combination of Blueman, Seth and himself. If Phonetom acts like Blueman, the sound cue will be breathing or a heavy footstep. If breathing then he is in front of the player which means if the player turns on the flashlight he'll die, if he acts like Seth than the sound cue is still scratching on the wall. Halloween Nightmare Everything is empty, and what I mean by that is that during 12-1 AM everything is peaceful but when it is 2 AM, the 3 animatronics are becoming more vicious. Their appearance changes, Phonetom now has sharp teeth and so are the other two. They also have sharp fingers, except for Seth. When it is 5 AM, Seth will also take over but he will now go behind you even though you would hold on to the door. If the night is completed, you are greeted to a cutscene minigame of the nightguard burning the building and running towards the exit. After this minigame a picture will show the three animatronics and a text saying The end. Custom night and selectable presets Custom night is a certain level that you will reach when beating Night 4, in this night you are able to select the difficulty of the animatronics. A.I. difficulty * 0: Easy * 1-2: Normal * 3-4: Hard * 5: Full moon ''' Presets * ''Old times'' ** The 3 animatronics are set to 3 * ''Out of the blue'' ** Phonetom and Seth are set to 0 while Blueman is set to 5 * ''Hello? Hello?'' ** Phonetom is set to 5 while Blueman and Seth are set to 3 * ''Something dark'' ** The player will be facing Seth alone, Blueman and Phonetom are not present on this preset. * ''Blood moon''''' ** All are set to 5 Characters Phonetom Phonetom is the main antagonist in this game (not Seth). Phonetom starts in the door entrance when using the monitor, after this he will then disappear. If he does then that means he will go pass the door (like N. Foxy) and then go inside the office and will be behind you. You will half to use your Flashlight to make him hide but he will always return behind you. Blueman Blueman will be with Phonetom and Seth before one of them will move. He will appear on the front door. If he is on the hallway and the player uses the flashlight, he will just simply hide. If he is in front of you well close the door. Seth Unlike the others, Seth may be going on the front door but when you open it and shine the light, he will be in front of you (like Nightmare) but this indicates that you must close the door for him to go away or else he will be inside the office and eventually kill you. Trivia * As stated, the mechanics are based on FNaF 4 but the storyline is like FNaF 3. * This is the first game on the Seth timeline to have only 3 antagonists. * Seth has a ripped apart mouth unlike the other fan games. * On Night 4, Phonetom's jumpscares are the same as Seth or Blueman. * On any custom night presets including blood moon and the main game, Seth is the last character the player can face. Though he can also be with Blueman on 1 hallway. * Seth acts as a "boss" in this game. Gallery '' TNaP (Phonetom teaser).png|Teaser #1 featuring Phonetom TNaP (Just a blue teaser).png|Tease #2 "Out of the blue" TNaP (Starts with S).png|Teaser #3 "Remember me?" Seth (hallway animation).gif|Seth on the front door when flashed TNAP Short prmo- Blueman.gif|A short animation featuring Blueman Seth Jumpscare.gif|Seth's current and beta jumpscare '' Category:Games